Stragnarax
Stragnarax is a great dragon aspect of the White Dragon Dovah, and this makes him a direct child of the Titan Mesindia. Stragnarax is known amongst the humans for once being the daragon rode by William Lovie, and in this way has an immense following in the Valley of Lucerne. Stragnarax was close to his sisbling in Nozdurmo of whom led the Bronze Dovah for centuries until he became one with the Caverns of Time. Stragnarax was born one of the children of Mesindia and thus was born as the Aspect of the White Dovah of whom he built up within the mountains of Central Europe. In these early years he and his brother Nozdurmo were very close, and in this closeness they fought side by side during the Rise of Chaos and the desperate battles that followed this first conflict. Stragnarax watched as the Dragons were pushed back, and defeated all across the world, and when his brother Nozdurmo retreated into the Caverns of Time he would retreat into the Mountains of Lucerne with his Dovah in order to survive the new world. Finding himself increasingly isolated from the outside world, and no longer in contact with any of the other Dragon Dovah's he attempted to regrow his Dovah but discovered the humans were now dominent and dragons couldn't go and do whatever they wanted anymore. Finding and destroying a Dragonspawn cult west of Lucerne he would destroy it and on the return trip he would be drawn to a Dragonborn human who he saved and then fought alongside in the forests. Leaving France with the man he returned to Lucerne with him on his back, and this allowed William Lovie to gain immense power. Fighting beside William during the Driving Tide he would stay by William's side throughout his entire life, and was the main reason for the growth of House Lovie into the royal family it has become. Stragnarax lived inside of the city of Lucerne for the life of William Lovie, and during this time brought two of his children to stay in Lucerne as well. Following the Bloody Supper, he returned to his ancient home in the Mountains of Lucerne emotionally destroyed by the death of his beloved William Lovie and his child alongside William Lovie II. of whom he had promiced his late rider that he would protect. The Once gentle and kind dragon was changed dramatically by the death of William Lovie II., and his child Klaranax, and spent years after hunting down John Lovie but was nearly killed by Nazgul after he was lured into Mordor. He makes his first appearance during the last pages of the Rise of Lucerne, when he and William Lovie III. meet, and from the brief exchange it isn't clear how much of Stragnarax's sanity remains. Stragnarax is battled against by Larnax of whom rejects his commands when at the end of Westros he takes all of the eggs that he has hatched and takes them to Lucerne where he hands them over to William Lovie III. of whom he has gained a rider bond with. History Early History Stragnarax was born during the great hayday of the dragons. During this time the skies were the land of the dragons, and the mountains were a safe area they could lay their eggs without fear of death. The peace of the dragons would come crashing down when the War of the Skies came and englufed them into the war. War in the Sky Main Article : First War with Chaos : "The coming of Chaos wasn't something any of us were ready for. We had become complacent in our abilities so sure that any force that threatened the world we could destroy. We did not anticipate the fall of a brother was even possible." : -Alexstrasza The War in the Sky was a periferal conflict in the middle of the First War against Chaos fought betweent he forces of the Dragons, and the Chaos Servents supported by the Black Dovah towards the end. As Chaos spread throughout the world, the reclusive dragons found their ancient homes overrun by demons, and in their desperation they took part in the conflict in order to save themselves as well as the creatures they had sworn to protect. While millions of demons smashed against the realms of the Elves, and Lizardmen amongst others the Dragons fought for control of the sky against an ever increasing amount of demons. At first the Dragons held themselves quite well, as the demons had no match to their skill in the sky thus meaning the only way to defeat the dragons was to battle them in their nests, and in this fight they were held off by the Draknoids defending the nests, long enough that the Dovah would arrive and defeat the demons. Coruption of Nefarion : '' "They whispered to me in the dark, and at first I didn't understand the words that they were speaking as if I was hearing it in a different language. Then the words got clearer and I wished I wasn't able to hear them but despite my best attempts I couldn't make them go away so I eventually opened my mind to the endless visions of the true gods."'' : -Nefarion At some point prior to the First War with Chaos, Nefarion and his Dovah, unknown to the others, fell prey to the whisperings of the fallen gods of Chaos. The other Aspects attributed Neltharion's oddness to his displeasure with the actions of the bold Murlocs and their growing misuse of Magi. When demons had first begun their invasion of the earth he Black Aspect Nefarion suggested creating a magical artifact to aid in the destruction of the demons. The other Aspects, had nothing but the upmost respect for wise Nefarion, and they gave much of their own essence toward the creation of this object, called the Dragon Soul. Neltharion and his flight however had secretly refrained from imparting any of their own power. The Dragon Soul : '' "We trusted that our brother was telling the truth because until that time we didn't even known it was possible for him to betray us. It was blind faith that led us to giving him nearly complete domination over the entire Dragon Race."'' : -Nozdurmo When each dragon had contributed a portion of his or her essence to the artifact, Neltharion deemed it complete. The Dragons had at this point realized that the Elves attempts to close the Chaos portals were the main option of defeating the forces of Chaos and in this way they had flown on mass to Ulthuan where they attempted to defend the island alongside the Elves. As they did this only a small amount of their forces remained behind to defend their nests thus leaving them very vulnerable. The blacks joined the other dragons in flight over the battle and the Black Aspect brought the Dragon Soul to bear against the demons of Chaos, with devastating effects on the demonic swarm — but only for a precious few moments. He then shocked his fellow aspects and turned the artifact against the terrified High Elves as well, and finally his own brethren. The shocked dragons were helpless to resist the power of the Dragon Soul, for it contained a fraction of the essence of each — with the exception of Nefarion himself. All the dragonflights, save Neltharion's own, were paralyzed in midair until the timely intervention of Korialstrasz, a mate of the red dragonqueen, who had been absent from the initial use of the artifact. While Korialstrasz was no match for the Aspect of Earth, he did manage to interrupt Neltharion's concentration for a moment, freeing the other dragons from their paralysis and allowing them to flee from the amazing powers of the Dragon Aspect. Betrayal of the Black : '' "Nefarion struck us where we were least capable of defending ourselves. His strikes at our nests left us vulnerable, and near destruction when the next wave of Chaos attacked us. Watching the demons reign down on our homes was one thing, but now they were supported by our former brethren in the Black Dovah. It took all our combined might in the end just to push him back. I hope to the Old Gods that the world never again knows a danger like the one we were forced to deal with on those dark days. I will try and remember my brother the way he was back when we were young, and not the brutal monster he was turned into."'' : -Ysera In this fight the Dovah Aspect Nefarion showed himself to be a traitor and begin the next stage of his plans when he chased the fleeing Dragon Dovah's away from Ulthuan thus depriving the Elves of one of their greatest forces on the island. Some of the Dovah's were especially hard hit as the forces of Nefarion targeted the Bronze Dovah especially hard to the point that they were nearly destroyed in a series of massive ambushes of their usually heavily defended nests. As things turned deadly the forces of the Black Dovah moved against the caverns of Time of which was the capital of the Bronze Dovah. Defeating the Soul : '' "The world will never see that amount of Dragons for the rest of time. We brought ever last Dragon we could find no matter what Dovah you were from you were coming. We fought brother against brother and the end goal had to be the destruction of our wayward former brother Nefarion."'' : -Stragnarax As the Bronze Dovah held on to their final capital Nozdurmo called for assistence, and the other Dovah Aspects would be forced to choose between saving the Caverns of Time and thus the Bronze Dragons or continueing the fight against the demons on Ulthuan. Led by Stragnarax the Dovah determined that the High Elves needed help and thus they made the decision that the Green Dovah would travel to Ulthuan and assist the High Elves while the remaining Dovah moved against Nefarion. When they arrived at the Caverns of TIme they found Nozdurmo and Nefarion in battle against eachother, and the other Dovah quickly entered the fight, and despite the massive power of the Demon Soul the Black Dovah were devestated by this attack. As the fight looked to be over for the Black Dovah Nefarion activated the Demon Soul and killed huge numbers of the arrayed Dovah including his own forces. As the Dragons assembled were threatened with destruction Alextrasza managed to get past his frenzied attacks and struck him through the chest, thus shattering the demons soul hidden behind his armor. The Demon Soul out of his grasp Nefarion looked around and saw his forces defeated and thus called for his Dovah to follow him, and they fled the fight moving eastward. The other Dovah chased them, and the Black Dovah were utterly devestated during their retreat before finally managing to survive by reaching the lands of the Charr of whom were extremely dangeroous and the other Dovah knew he had surivved for now. The End Just when the fight seemed hopeless the Elves crushed the Warp gates and ended the First War against Chaos. Recovery The White Dragons of the mountains of Central Europe were some of the worst hit Dragons, and because of this they reverted almost completely back to the old isolationist ways of the past. In this time of isolation, Stragnarax spawned the dragon that would grow closest to his heart in Klaranax. Growth of Man William Lovie See Also : William Lovie While walking west of Forks William would discover an opening in the mountains. He walked through this opening and unbeknownst to him he found himself in France . He would walk for awhile, and when darkness struck he found himself lost, and the darkness led him north into the forest. He had found himself in the forest of a powerful Trolloc force, and not a few minutes after arriving was he attacked by a few Trollocs . Stragnarax happened to be flying through this area of the forest, and saw that the human was being attacked by the Trolloc, and for some reason he felt an attachement to the human. As he lowered himself to get close and help the young human he slowed himself as he saw that the young human was managing to kill all the Trolloc attacking him. Stragnarax watched amazed as William beat back dozens of Trolloc. Stragnarax only lowered himself when he sensed that a larger and more powerful group of Trolloc were incoming. Realizing that he didn't have much time to explain, Stragnarax told William to get on his back and he would explain to him later. To Stragnarax's shock William told him that he could not leave until he had killed the leader of the Trolloc's that tried to kill him. Stragnarax told him that this would be certain death, but William told him his honor was at stake. Completely astounded by this young human's honor he told William that he would assist him in defeating the Trolloc leader. The two were swiftly set upon by nearly a hundred Trolloc, and only the amazing power of the two were able to overcome the numbers. The two then made their way throught the forest with William calling out for the Trolloc leader to confront him. Eventually after a few hours of constant Trolloc attacks, the leader of the Trolloc's came out of hiding and he was discovered to be a Myrdil. The Myrdril put Stragnarax into a trance and then charged William. The two engaged in a titanic fight, but in the end the skill of William beat out the Magi, and evil of the Myrdrill. William then stayed Death of William Lovie II. Everything was going so well for the Dragons of Clan Narax, and Stragnarax had found himself caring more and more about the affairs of the Kingdom Of Lucerne. This harmony would all come to a drastic end when the madness of John Lovie led to the deaths of William Lovie II. and Kragnarax. It was many days before Stragnarax learned of this event, and when he did hear of it, the story goes that he flew to Lucerne and attempted to kill John. It was when he got to Lucerne that he realized how much things had changed. Where once the skies were clear and beautiful, they were now dark and evil. The city emonated with the fear of the people of Lucerne. And in the center of it all was Cloud Tower. When Stragnarax saw the tower he wept for skewered at the top of the tower on massives pikes were the bodies of Kragnarax and William II. Seeing this destroyed much of Stragnarax, and he flew from the city. Present Day At Present he makes his nest in the highest peak of the Mountains of Lucerne. It is here that he nurchers the eggs of his mates, and watches from afar the world he once cared so much about. 'Family Members' Ein_drachenreiter_fur_den_baren.jpg|Klaranax - Child|link=Klaranax 'Relationships' Tiberius_Leo.jpg|William Lovie - Friend|link=William Lovie William Lovie William Lovie, and Stragnarax first met during William Lovie's adventure into the forests west of Lucerne. During these battles the two allowed their strong connection to keep them during the intense fights, and when the fighting was over Stragnarax accompanied William Lovie back to his home in Forks. With Stragnarax William became the harbiringer that would lead to the complete destruction of the Goblin horde at the Final batttle of the Driving Tide. The two would continue riding together, and when William Lovie reached the point where he could no longer ride, Strangarax was built a roost on the roof above William Lovie so that the two could continue seeing eachother. Strangarax was in his human form during the death of William Lovie and with his death Stragnarax felt immense pain. Category:Mountains of Lucerne Category:House Lovie Category:Dragon Category:White Dragon Category:Demi-God Category:Titan